Eliminator
An Eliminator is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. The 'Eliminator '''is a huge humanoid resembling a minotaur. It stands taller than the Arisen, though smaller than an ogre, and is scalable. It carries a massive hammer as a weapon. The Eliminator's attacks consist of many large-radius hammer blows, and just like an ogre, they are much faster than one would expect. Eliminators don masks, Fur Boots and Cursed King's Belts, and are armed with a Cyclops Sigil or Devil's Nail. There are two variants, either light or dark skinned, one has downward curling horns rather than upward. Both variants may drop their mask when killed. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Attacks Related quests * In Aid of the Emerald King II (slay the Eliminator at The Tainted Mountain Temple) Locations *One can be found in place of the Gorechimera at the Tainted Mountain for the quest In Aid of the Emerald King II. *Fortress of Remembrance (Pre and Post-Daimon) *Gutter of Misery (Post-Daimon, lower levels). *The Black Abbey (x 4, Post-Daimon) *Forsaken Cathedral (with 3 Pyresaurians, Post-Daimon) *Rotwood Depository (Pre-Daimon) *The Bloodless Stockade (Pre-Daimon) *The Fallen City (Post-Daimon) Rewards *Persecutor's Mask *Tormentor's Mask *Cursed King's Belt *Thick Fur Greaves *Ox Horn *Bloodied Chain *Conqueror's Periapt *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 * Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 * Tagilus's Miracle Tactics (Offensive) * Weak against Ice and can be Frozen. Use Ice spells like High Frigor or Ice enchanted weapons like the Dragon's Glaze bow and Chilling Razors to freeze Eliminators solid. Frozen enemies sustain more damage when struck and there is a random chance that the strike can shatter and slay them outright (regardless of their current health). * Weak against Lightning (cast Brontide and Fulmination). * Vulnerable to Torpor and Poison. Use a Rusted Weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. Torpor can also be inflicted by casting High Lassitude (Sorcerers) or by using a Jewel of Time. Poison can also be inflicted by casting High Miasma (Sorcerers) or by throwing Poison Flasks. * Vulnerable to Tarred in Oil, but not Blind. Use an Aneled Weapon to inflict Tarred. * Vulnerable to Petrification. Petrifying arrows are effective with Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry for Striders and Rangers, respectively. * Vulnerable to Lowered Strength. Use the Dragon's Roost shield to reduce their physical attack damage by 30%. * The higher the enhancement of a Rusted or Aneled Weapon, the higher the chance it will debilitate with each successive strike. * To increase the chance of successful debilitation, use multi-strike skills like Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry,Thousand Kisses, Brain Splitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. * The Eliminator's bull charge (when it lowers its head to charge) can be cancelled and staggered by a strong headshot (such as Mighty Bend or Deathly Arrow). Look for high knockdown/stagger stats in a pawn. Tenfold Flurry will also interrupt a charge; Blast Arrows will send an Eliminator flying. * The Eliminator's Arc of Deliverance head stomp attack can be stopped by a a powerful attack to the head. * Using well timed http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/ThrowblastThrowblasts can be an effective way to stagger/knock down Eliminators and deal decent damage (for low leveled characters) * Fighters : ** Dragon's Maw overrides ANY attack the Eliminator may employ, and sends the beast flying upwards off its feet. ** Use Sheltered Assault with the appropriate Rusted / Aneled sword to inflict the desired debilitation. ** Use Cymbal Onslaught or Shield Storm to debilitate with a Rusted / Dragon's Roost shield. ** Heavenward Lash will strike a standing Eliminator in the head. *Striders and Rangers : **Use Fivefold Flurry/Tenfold Flurry imbued with Ice Affinity. This will freeze the Eliminator after several volleys, allowing any Sorcerer/Warrior pawns time to prepare powerful spells. **The Ranger's Dragon's Glaze longbow can also freeze the Eliminator. **Climb its back and use Hundred Kisses to the back of the head (equip Gloves of Might and the augments Adhesion, Opportunism and Arm Strength for better results). *Assassin : **Masterful Kill/Clairvoyance is effective at knocking down Eliminators as their slow movements makes them somewhat easy to predict. **Lyncean Sight can easily head shot an Eliminator, knocking them down while taking large chunks of health away, even when using non-elemental bows. **Climbing the Eliminator's back and using Dire Gouge to the back of the head can end the fight quickly. *Magick Archers : **Ricochet Hunter is effective in confined spaces. **Sixfold Bolt/Ninefold Bolt can literally freeze an Eliminator and slay them in as few as two shots (see video below). **Vortex Trail is especially effective to keep Eliminators away from the party, or to keep multiple enemies grouped up for area of effect damage. * Mystic Knights : ** Set a Ruinous Sigil and Great Cannon trap for them to enter. Eliminators die very quickly in this trap. Casting Abyssal Anguish and either Frost Trance or Lightning Trance prior to setting the trap makes it even more damaging. A Perfect Block as the Eliminator tries to hit the MK through the trap will also set it off. ** Thunder Riposte and Frost Riposte can be very effective in knocking down or freezing the Eliminators as they attack (so long as a perfect block is initiated), allowing physical and magical attacks to inflict much more damage as they lay on the floor. If a Sorcerer pawn casts High Fulmination, set the trap sigils within the area of effect (AoE) of the Sorcerer's spell for additional damage stacking. ** Blitz Strike with Abyssal Anguish and any of the shield counter skills (a simple Deflect will also suffice, so long as it knocks the Eliminator down). Once Abyssal Anguish is activated, knock the Eliminator down and use Blitz Strike - the first hit will deal physical damage, but a combo chain of shockwaves dealt by Abyssal Anguish will quickly consume the Eliminator's health, as the shockwaves inflict magickal damage. ** When an Eliminator uses his Lunge Attack, "countering" with a Perfect Block (with a magick shield) sends it staggering backwards; this is effective in inflicting damage if the Perfect Block is performed after the magick shield has been charged with an elemental Riposte and even more effective if the perfect block fires one or more Great Cannon sigils already on the field. The Eliminator is very vulnerable to a combo-trap of Ruinous Sigil and Great Cannon once lured into the sigils' area of effect. * Mages (and Sorcerers) : ** High Comestion can send an Eliminator airborne, but High Frigor inflicts more damage against them. ** High Brontide is effective when wielded by the Arisen but not by pawns, which tend to jump away when Eliminators get too close. ** A Holy buffed Focused Bolt deals good damage and can stagger or knock them to the ground. ** Magick Agent can stop the Eliminator's bull charge. * Sorcerer's ''': ** High/Grand Fulmination is very effective as the electricity stuns the Eliminator when it enters the electrical field. ** Maelstrom/High Maelstrom works well against them as they get sucked in and tossed up by the cyclone which could potentially kill them from the fall damage, if not from the cyclone itself. Tactics (Defensive) * The primary general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start, shoot down the flying creatures, sniper the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, etc before tackling the huge behemoths. Pawns generally focus on the largest threat and get picked apart by the support enemies which distract or debilitate them. Because of this, it is advised to kill any support enemies first. * When facing multiple Eliminators, use a Rusted Weapon (safest with a bow) to inflict the entire group with Torpor. This will dramatically nullify their number advantage. * The Eliminator stomp attack : ** The best way to avoid the Eliminator's stomp attack is to immediately use Instant Reset whenever the Arisen is knocked down, and dodge roll away. ** The stomp attack is usually initiated when the Arisen is standing too close to an Eliminator, directly in front of them. ** The Arisen can get trapped in the stomp attack even if standing upright, jumping straight up or away, is currently blocking or Perfect Blocking with a shield/magic shield, and even while executing the Full Moon Slash skill. ** The stomp is survivable with more than 1400 Physical defense and 4300 HP. ** The Egression augment allows for easier escapes, halving the effort needed to break free. ** Pawns can rescue the Arisen by stunning the Eliminator with attacks. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Weak to lightning *Freeze it *Inflict Poison *Inflict Torpor In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 60 Eliminators either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page. Bugs * If The Eliminator and Arisen are on separate elevation levels, when the Eliminator attacks with Hammer Stomp the attack will not hit the player as the hammer can only affect characters on its own elevation. Gallery t242.jpg|An Eliminator being sent flying by a hit from Arc of Deliverance. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_36.jpg|Beware an Eliminator's charge! References *Japanese website page: http://www.capcom.co.jp/DD-DA/monster_eliminator.html Note There are actually 2 types of Eliminators. The first type wears the Persecutor's Mask and is dark skinned. The second wears the Tormentor's Mask and has a much lighter skin colour. The second version has the same amount of health but can take more hits. The light skinned ones appear only after Daimon is killed for the first time. Both these points indicate that the light skinned ones are stronger and thus more difficult to take down. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Brutes